Fujino Shizuru: Dr Love :D
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: La mère de Natsuki, Saeko, s'inquiète pour sa fille. Elle a peur qu'elle reste célibataire toute sa vie. Alors elle demande a une agence de rencontre de l'aider un peu. Fujino Shizuru, la meilleure conseillère de l'endroit, prendra ce dossier avec joie!
1. Résumé

Fujino Shizuru: Dr. Love =D

Résumé.

Natsuki Kuga est une jeune femme de 17 ans qui n'aime pas vraiment parler aux gens. Elle est, la plupart du temps, froide et distante avec son entourage. Sa mère, Saeko, s'inquiète beaucoup pour l'avenir de sa fille au niveau de ses relations de couple. Jamais de petit ami, pas même de béguin. Elle décide alors, voyant que sa fille ne réagira jamais par elle-même, de lui donner un petit coup de pouce… Elle l'inscrit sans la consulter à l'agence de rencontre « Conseils d'amour », la meilleure agence en ville. Elle demande à ce qu'elle soit prise en charge par le meilleur conseiller de l'endroit, Shizuru Fujino. Shizuru est une femme de 25 ans d'une intelligence supérieure et d'une beauté reconnue. Elle prendra ce dossier à cœur et s'en occupera avec beaucoup de… Passion, disons-le!


	2. I: Le rendezvous

Enfin, un premier chapitre! Je suis désolée d'avoir fait attendre... Mais je n'écris que sur papier alors les retranscriptions sont parfois plus longues que prévu.

P.S. Je voudrais remercier rraquette, ma chère "Beta reader" et amie pour me demander des conseils et pour me donner les siens par la même ossasion. Merci ;)

* * *

Natsuki était couchée dans sa chambre, les poings et les dents serrés. Elle chuchotait avec rage mille et une malédictions et injures en fixant son plafond d'un air sérieux. Elle repassait sans cesse dans sa tête la discussion mouvementée qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère…

* * *

** Début du flash back **

-Natsuki, il faut qu'on te trouve un petit ami.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la grande pièce où s'était réunie la famille Kuga pour le dîner. Jour après jour, soir après soir, ce sujet semblait être le seul abordé par la mère de Natsuki, la seule chose à quoi elle pensait. À la longue, la jeune fille s'en était peu à peu habituée et l'ignorait désormais complètement. Mais, ce soir-là, Maman Kuga avait bien l'intention de se faire entendre…

-On dirait vraiment que tu aimes ça, être seule. Je ne peux pas permettre que ma fille reste célibataire trop longtemps. Des bruits courent, tu sais…

La rebelle ne réagit pas. C'était à se demander si elle avait écouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot du début de sermon qui lui était dédié. Mais Saeko savait qu'elle ne resterait pas impassible très longtemps… Elle laissa tomber les tergiversations et sauta tout de suite au point important de son discours.

-Bref, j'ai pris une décision importante. J'ai enfin pris rendez-vous pour toi, demain matin, à l'agence « Conseil d'amour ».

Les anticipations de la récente quadragénaire s'avérèrent alors vraies lorsque sa progéniture donna finalement signe de vie. Les yeux de Natsuki s'arrondirent et s'ouvrirent au maximum. Elle s'étouffa puis recracha la bouchée qu'elle était en train de mâcher. Elle regardait la femme devant elle avec de la surprise et une forte colère dans les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu osé? Une agence de rencontre, franchement… Sa mère avait toujours été contrôlante mais ça, même pour elle, c'était exagéré.

-Comment as-tu pu m'inscrire dans une agence de rencontre sans même m'en parler?!

L'adolescente était plus irritée que jamais. Ceci n'étant pas la première intrusion de « Mme. L'apprenti Cupidon » dans sa vie privée, son énervement n'en était que plus prononcé. Le poing de la jeune femme frappa le bois de la table avec violence, propulsant son corps qui se releva d'un coup, crispé. Elle était outrée par la manière d'agir de sa génitrice qui restait simplement là, assise, le sourire aux lèvres. Le regard noir de la fille confrontait celui de la mère, ce qui créait dans la maison un froid et une tension insoutenables. Exaspérée mais toujours aussi souriante, Saeko mis fin à la situation avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

-De toute façon, ma fille, tu iras où je te dirai d'aller. Tu es encore mineure, j'ai donc encore tous les droits sur toi. Cela incluant le droit de t'obliger à venir à l'agence avec moi. Ceci dit, tu peux disposer et aller te reposer. Une grosse journée t'attend demain.

L'adolescente en crise regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux vicieux de sa tortionnaire puis céda à la colère. Elle projeta son siège avec force contre le mur. Sa chambre se trouvant à la cave, elle descendit les escaliers qui y menaient et claqua la porte sauvagement.

** Fin du flash back **

* * *

Et la voilà, maintenant, qui rageait seule dans sa chambre en pensant à ce que sa mère avait fait. Elle voyait sa journée du lendemain comme une longue et perpétuelle chaîne de conneries consécutive et inutiles. Et en plus, voilà le soleil qui se couchait… Déjà! Sa dernière journée de liberté était déjà gâchée… Elle savait que l'acharnement de sa mère ne prendrait pas fin du jour au lendemain et elle s'attendait à ce que cette situation dure assez longtemps. La louve avait lu quelques articles sur Conseil d'amour. Ce qui faisait d'eux l'agence la plus reconnue et la plus populaire de l'endroit était, d'après les sondages, leur approche révolutionnaire face à la clientèle : Durant un stage de quelques semaines, le seul but du conseiller ou de la conseillère était de connaître et d'apprendre tout à propos de leurs clients. Par la suite, ils étaient aptes à leur trouver un partenaire convenable. Plusieurs semaines… C'est le temps que notre éternelle solitaire allait devoir passer avec une vieille femme ridée et rabat-joie collée aux talons. Quelle merde… Mais, de toute façon, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle pouvait réagir. Elle ALLAIT réagir! Ce n'était pas son choix et elle n'était pas obligée de l'accepter. Elle allait tout faire pour rendre folle cette pauvre petite dame qui aurait le malheur de s'immiscer dans sa vie! Être froide… Non, glaciale! Voilà la solution… Si elle ne parlait pas à la vieille bique, elle ne pourrait pas apprendre quoi que ce soit sur elle et donc, serait incapable de faire son travail! Il y aurait aussi des moyens plus radicaux comme la pousser dans l'escalier ou s'arranger pour qu'elle se perde dans un bois… Mais Natsuki gardait ces solutions comme plan B. Ce n'était qu'une femme qui essayait de faire son travail, après tout… La rebelle construisait son plan diabolique au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Elle s'endormit, épuisée, après avoir ri très fort et très longtemps d'une manière assez effrayante…


	3. Message

Bonjour…

J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que cette fic est désormais officiellement en suspend. Ainsi que presque toutes mes autres fics d'ailleurs… J'ai essayer d'en écrire plusieurs à la fois, genre un chapitre par-ci et un autre par-là, mais le temps que ça me prenait pour composer un chapitre et le publier, ça en devenait ridicule. Alors maintenant, je prend une histoire à la fois. Pour commencer, je vais finir « Seconde chance… ». Ensuite, je m'attaquerai à celle-ci. Parce qu'en avoir 5 ou 6 sur les bras, comme ça, c'est pas pour moi. T_T

Donc voilà… Merci à ceux qui suive encore mes récits et désolée à ceux qui s'attendaient à un deuxième chapitre… Ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui. ^^"

ParodyxOfxLife. ^^


End file.
